Until I Get Over Youx
by xKirstyLouiseo6x
Summary: Edited and reposted version of The past is not frogetableLook inside for more!x cheersx
1. AN! Summaryx

**_Hi everybody as you know i had a story call "The past is not forgettable!", anyway i decided to get rid of it and start again, the orginal really wasn't that good...so for anyone that didn't have a chance to read it let me tell you the summary!..._**

**_SUMMARY: Haley James lived in Charlseton until something happened to her...so her parents decided that she needed a fresh start and they decide to move to her dads old own of Tree Hill... but what happens when she meets new friends they see a new Haley, then comes the shocking news theres a basketball game at Haley's old school...Will Haley's secrets be revealed and they see the 'old' Haley!._**

**_So tell me if you like and in this story i have decided not to reveal the secret althoug most of you know what it is anyway...so i'll post the first chapter now and tell me what you think...!_**

**_x 2 o 0 6 x_**

****


	2. Haley James

ok everybody here is the first chapter...

CHAPTER 1!...

My name is Haley James and as of 2:00 this afternoon i moved to Tree Hill, did i want to go? well that is a good question because the answer is yes and no...you see i need to leave to get away from all the past drama in my life...but the downside well i don't want to leave all my friends...so instead of boring you with my feelings let me tell you about about my life in Charleston...

In my old school you could say i was the bad popular girl...i was captain of the cheerleading squad, rich, i got straight As, but i also had my bad side you see i wouldn't go to the parties that they had after each basketball game, or if it was someones birthday, i like to go to the parties where the bad crowd hang out...i was well known there but only certain people were allowed there and me and my bestfriend Lizzie Chambers were the life and soul of the parties...now your probaly thinking they don't sound TOO bad well thats where your wrong...

The bad cowd that i told you about consisted of drug dealers, people always in trouble of with the law...and so on you get my drift...anyway at these parties, there is lots of fun sometimes the police turn up, sometimes they don't. Now getting back to the point of me being a bad girl, well Lizzie and I like to have a good time, but it nevr got us into trouble. Let me tell you about Lizzie...we meet when we was 5 years old, she was there for me when my favourite nan died, and i was thee for her when her and her parents always got into arguments and she would come and live at mine for a few weeks, she was the sister i never had, and she still is.

So onto the drama, at one of these parties i meet a guy...Tyler Matthews...he was new and had just moved to Charleston and was starting at my school so it didn't take long until he was popular, on the basketball team, and we were dating...when we was dating eveything was great we would spend all our time together, some might say that we spent to much time together but i didn't care...we was in love...anyway on our 6th month anniversary, we finally slept together and even though we was only 16 at the time it made our relationship stronger...but thats were it all went wrong...

One day we got news that would change our lives...but 7 months later it was all gone including Tyler...

I don't want to go into detail but what happened is what caused me to move, and start a new, but i don't think i'll ever forget.

I just hope that my drama doesn't follow with me...

AN: hope you enjoy i will write the chapter next...x

Please review...and tell me do you think this could be better than the last one...and i like honesty!!!!!

xxxKirstyxxx


	3. If looks could killx

Chapter 2

Today was the day after i moved and yep you've guest it, it was my first day at Tree Hill High, and i was nervous, i felt like i could throw up, but i was going to be strong...

I woke up early, and just like it used to be my parents had already left for work...they told my things would be different, i guess just not for them, anyway i got in the shower and just let the water wash away my fears...that sounds like some romantic line out of a moving but who cares...once i was done i sorted out my clothes that i was going to wear, well i have to make a good impression right?... any how i finally decided on my pink rock queen t-shirt, a jean mini skirt that i butterfly on the back pocket, and my converses, i done my hair and make-up the same as what i normally did, down straight and light.

I glanced at my clock and realised that i needed to go otherwise i would be late, not a very good start, i made sure i had everything and made my way outside to my 2002 red porsche boxster, as i was heading to my car to guys came out of the house across the road from mine, and i must say that if the rest of the male population in this town is like that, then i might just enjoy living here...just as i got into my car the dark haired one shouted to me..

"Hey...you just moved here, because i would have remebered you!"...When he said that he winked at me and gave me a smirk..._Cocky bastard_...two can play that game...

"I might have just moved here, but baby you _would_ remember me!"...i gave him a wink and a smirk of my own and got in my car just in time to see the blonde guy laughing at the dark haired guy, and the dak haired guy shouting at him

"Shut up Luke!"

I just carried in with my drive to school laughing my head off, as i stopped at a set of traffic lights, i noticed a black SUV pull up the side of me, i turned to my left and saw the same two guys as before looking at me...

"Can i help?"...i said in a sly tone, before the dark haired guy could say a smart a$$ comment, the blonde guy spoke up...

"Hi i'm Lucas Scott, and his is my Brother Nathan"

"Well nice to meet you Lucas, and Nathan, my name is Haley James, and yes i have just moved here, i'm actually starting Tree Hill High today, ou wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?"

"Yeh actually we are heading that way ourselves, you could just follow"

"Ok thanks that would be great"...and just like that they drove of with me not that far behind, when we eventually pulled up to the school, and got out of our cars i felt everyones eyes on me, bu when Lucas and Nathan came over, i got glares from girls, and boys looking defeated, what were they royalty or something...i was pulled out of my thoughts by Lucas...

"So here we are...Welcome to hell...if you want i can walk you to the office and help you get settled in, then at lunch you can sit with us, and meet the rest of our friends"

"Ok thanks that sounds nice, now can i ask you something?", when they both nodded i continued "Does this always happen new girl starts and rest of the girls look like they want to murder her"...they both looked at me confused, then they looked up at the school and sure enough all the girls were giving me looks that could kill, the two both turned to me and smirked, untill Nathan spoke

"Well baby, you are with us, and we are royalty", he smirked at me agan and i swear i could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and it wasn't good, i just smiled in return and they walked me to where i needed to go...

when i got to my first class i was happy that i had Nathan in with me and i wasn't on my own...my flew bye and before i knew it, my lessons had flown by, and now it was lunch and meeting Lucas and Nathan's other friends.

Ok tell me what you think...AGAIN lol!!...anyway...

Next will be lunch then i don't know from there!!!, but i'll think of something..enjoy!!!


	4. Your really herx

Ok here is the fourth chapter for ya.. hope you like it and sorry i didn't UD straight away i was babysitting... then i got ill and have been giving ma room a complete tidy up while im ill, so it's not good anyway here it is hope you like it...

Chapter 3...

Lunch came early, and you know what they say'time flies when your having fun', but somehow i don't belive it, so here i am right now sitting with Lucas and Nathan...when i first meet Nathan i thought he was cocky but of course i thought he was hot, but now he is actually a nice guy it's just a front that he puts up, but he is stil hot!

Now Lucas he is different, he's quite shy, although i think he is hot too, i think i could get on with him a bestfriend, and from what i hear he has a girlfriend...i was interupted from my thoughts by 2 Girls one with brwn hair and one with blonde made there way over with a another brown haired boy following behind...the brunette sat next to Lucas, so i'm guessing thats he's girlfriend...

"OMG your the Haley James!"...when i heard that looked up and found everyone looking at me, and the brunette openmouthed and pointing at me...

"Ok i've only just moved here, and already people know me...this is freaky" i gave a nervous laugh along with everyone else, until the brunette spoke again...

"I'm sorry i'm soo rude my names Brooke Davies captain of the cheerleading squad...and you are a legend"

"Okay" i said giving her a confused look...before Brooke could speak again the blonde girl spoke to me,

"What Brooke is trying to say is that you are the Haley James, that captained your team and won nationals 5 years in a row"

The boys were looking at me in shock and Brooke and the blonde girl were looking at me with huge grins on there faces...i finally got over my shock at how 'famous' i was and introduced myself to blonde girl and the other brown haired guy...

"Ohhh, well in that case let me introduce myself properly i'm Haley,"

"Hi sorry about that i'm Peyton, and this is my boyfriend Jake"

"Nice to meet you"

They smiled at me, they were just about to start a conversation when my cell phone started playing 1,2 step by ciara, i gave the others a short appilogy and answered my phone...

"Hello"

_"Hey babe...guess who"_

"Hey Liz...what can i do for you babe?"

_"what can't a friend ring up and see how her BESTfriend is settling in to her new life Hill Tree"_

"Liz it's Tree Hill"... I laughed at her, and she also laughed...

_"Shut up!...anyway you will never guess what happened"_

"What?"

_"Well i was at this party, when all of a sudden the police burst in, and i mean burst in not like they usually do and they arrested Jase, for handling drugs, and apparently he beat some kid up for no reason"_

"What, your kidding me Jase is not like tat if he beat anyone up it had to be for a reason...anyway did anyone bail him out"

_"The police finally let him go when they didn't hve enough evidence to arrest for GBH charge."_

"OMG!... i still can't belive it"

_"I know neither can i, look be honest with me how is it going?"_

"It's not that bad i've meet some people, ermm my parents lied"

_"Why?"_

"Well you know that they told me that bullshit of how it was going to be different and that they were gojng to be around more...guess who woke up this morning with no parents around and just a note saying they were on a buissness trip until next week" I said sarcastically, with tears in my eyes and i swear i could see the pity in everyone elses eyes as they listened to my conversation...

_"Awwww sweetie im sorry...look i got to go, Miss J is gunna go off her nut in a minute...promise you'll viit soon"_

"I promise and don't worry about Miss J...she's harmless remember"...and we both burst out laughing at the memory

_"Yeh ok love you and be careful, ermmm i hope you don't mind but i was goin to visit Tyler tommorow, you know cause its he's birthday, if you don't want me too its fine..."_

"No it's fine really go, ermmm Liz say hi for me please, and errrr well i need to go aswell, lunch is nearly over so ermmm bye and i love you too"

_"Ok babe bye"_

We said our goodbyes and i swear i ould feel the tears starting to fall, before anyone could say anything i got up and walked away, leaving them all with confused faces...

I didn't see any of them for the rest of lunch, until i went into my last lesson and the last sit avaliable was next to Nathan...

"Hey" i said sitting down, and giving him a quick glance

"Hi you alright, we were all worried about you"

"Yeh i'm fine its just that, that was my bestriend so i'm guess im a little homesick, sorry"

"It's fine as long as you are?"

"Yeh im good thanks"

I gave him a smile, but i wanted to scream 'NO I'M NOT FINE, MY LIFE IS A COMPLETE MESS'.

Nathan knew she was lying when she said she was fine, bu he chose to ignore it, but deep down he knew there was more to Haley James that meet the eye...

"Ohhh Brooke wanted me to tell you that there is party on tonight, at hers she wanted to know if you want to go"

I thought about it for a moment, this was my chance to be the new Haley...

"Yeh ok...but would i beable to get a lift with you, een asthough i don't know where her house is"

"Yeh sure come over about 7"

"Ok thanks"

I swear these lessons are shorter than what my old ones were, i made my way to my car, with saying one last bye to Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Nathan i made my way home, done all my homework then made some mac n cheese, by the time i was finished it was 5 and i had 2 hours to get ready so i got in the shower washed my hair, and thought about how great tonight is going to be, once i felt alll the shampoo was out, i got out wrapped a towel around me and chose my outfit, tonight i was going to wear my low rise jeans and my sexy revealing red top that came half way and showed off my tattoo on the bottom of my back and my belly button ring that had a heart dangling from it my hand went to my stomach and i softly ran my fingers over it, i took it away befoe i started to cry and carried on getting dressed with my hair down and wavy and my make up light just the way i liked it, i glanced over at my clock and it read 6:45, i had fifteen so i decided to head downstairs and a little something to drink before i go, i decided o my favourite drink red bull and vodka (AN/ Trust me its lovely!), once i had a few of them i was alittle bit merry, yep you've guessed it im abit of light weight, i made my way over to the Scotts and knocked on the door, when it finaly opened i came face to face with an open mouthed Nathan...

"Wow, you...ermm...you...look wow"

"Thanks you don't look so bad yaself", and it was true Nathan was wearing a pair of jeans and blue polo shirt, that matched he's eyes.

"Please come in, we're just waiting on Lucas i swear he is a girl at times, his just doing he's hair"

I laughed at he's comment and as if right on que Lucas entered and looked rather hot, he wore jeans and a red polo loke Nathan...I whistled at him and it caused him to blush and for Nathan and I to laugh...

"Looking good Luke, Brooke is one lucky lady"

"Thanks Hales , you look...Different...but lovely"

"Thanks"

Nathan interupted our little conversation...

"So shall we go before Brooke starts calling the cops"...we all laughed, but one Luke realised he was laughing he stopped and gave us a playful glare, which caused Nathan and I to look at eachother and burst out eachother, we made our way to the car, and sped off the party.

We were nearly there when i started to feel sick and nervous...wait a mintue Haley James does not get nervous, but this time i had a feeling things were going to turn out bad...hang on a minute noone knows what happened to me things won't be that bad...will they, my thoughts were once again interupted with Lucas telling me that we was here, i got out of the car and had Nathan standing one side of my and Lucas the other, we made our way up to the front door...

Ok please tell me what you think...is it bette than the last one... you tell me...im trying to work on what to write for next chapter...not sure when i will post the next one, a im ill and have college, mondai, tuesdai and wednesdai... but i might be able to UD on tuesdaii...

But please review...and thanks to the people that have already!

xxx

Kirsty x


	5. I can't do this x

Hi everybody here is chapter 4...and OH MY GOD episode 4 what drama...haley's really the one pregnant...!!!!!...i live in england but i have been downloading the episodes, the convo between Lucas and Haley really made me cry...but anyway here it is hope you all enjoy...all next week i might beable to ud everyday im not sure...because i will be packing for my holiday, when i go on sat, and surprise sirprise i am going to America!!! xx

I would like to say thanks to everybody that has reviewed!!! x

Chapter 4...

Lucas, Nathan and I walked into the party and i was like being at school again, people looking at me smirking or sending death glares my way, just because i am with the Scott brothers, i feel a hand on the bottom of my back, that sends chills down me i look up and see Nathan smirking at me and i just smirk back '_maybe this party won't be that bad'_, Nathan continues to lead me threw the crowd of people at the party, he was saying hi to a lot of guys who i assume wee on the basketball team, we finally make it to the kitchin were i see Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas and some other people, i am quickly brought into a hug by Brooke...

"Hey Davies!!...whats with all the huggin?"

"what can't a friend be happy to see another friend"

"Not when she has the i'm up to something look she's not", Everybody laughs and she pouts...

"Well, missy we was woundering if you wanted to join in a game of i never, so we could get to know you a little better"

I turn to look at all the people that are looking at me, i was nervous i knew that much, what sort of things will they want to know, of find out about...well i could always lie...right?, and before i knew what was happening i was agreeing,

"Alright! i'm in"

"YAY!!!",replied Brooke clapping her hands, we all get sitted around the table each being handed a shot, and Nathan never leaving my side.."Ok i'll go first...ermmmm ok i got it...I've never had sex with anything plastic"

A guy called Timdrinks and we all laugh, he just shoots Brooke a playful glare, next up is a girl called Bevin,

"Ermmm I never been in a fight"

Lucas, Nathan, and I drink, they all turn to me in shock, Jake is the first to speak...

"Damn, i'm not getting on the wrong side of you", they all laugh and even i crack a smile at the comment, before anyone else could speak i voice behind us interupts, we all turn around and i come face to face with Rachel Gattina, i stop laughing and just stand there in shock, she looks at me and winks this is noticed by everyone and she continues to talk...

"Hey Hales... i am allowed to call you that right?... ok well i got a question...I never got...arrested for possesion of drugs"

I drink, people look at me, she asks another...

"I never...killed anyone"

I don't drink, people look, she raises an eyebrow, and continues talking...

"What Hales not drinking...cat got your tounge"

I slam my drink down on the counter make my way over to her and get right in her face...

"Listen bitch and listen very carefully 1. you cannot call me Hales 2. i didn't kill anyone 3. you don't even know me and 4 stay the hell way from me, if i see you and you make some smart ass comment to me i will beat the crap out of you, and don't think for a second that i won't, and by the way you don't know nothing about my life"

I start to walk off with tears in my eyes until she stops me one more time...

"Are you sure about that...the name Alesha ring a bell, seems you made quiet an impresson on her"

I walk striaght back to her and punch her right in the face, and turn and run out, i end up out the front and start walking to my car when i feel a hand on my arm, i turn around with tears falling down my face and find that it is Nathan, we don't he just oulls me into he's arms and i cry, cry for Tyler, cry for Riley and i cry for myself, he holds me and i feel safe and i haven't felt that way since Tyler and Riley, i pull away from him and look up he wipes the tears from my eyes and before i know it we are kissing, and i like it but it feels wrong, allof a sudden i pull away i look up at him in shock and tell him,

"I can't do this i'm sorry" and i do what i do best and run, and don't look back, i make it back to my house and see that my parents cars are there but of course i get in and they are already a sleep, which of course this once i am happy about i go upstairs and get in my pjs sit on my bed and pull out a shoebox from underneath my bed i open it up and sort threw the photos inside are photos of me and Tyler, and one photo - there i am holding a baby in hospital, me and Tyler's son Riley, who i am never going to see again, i put all the photos away and cry myself to sleep not prepared for tomorrow.

AN/ ok there it is now for the next chapter i was thinking:

- the next day.

- Haley finally talks to her parents

- and the news that changes everything!!

so tell me what you think...!!!!

x K IR ST Y x


End file.
